Kissable
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near is alone in the playroom and Mello comes in. Now Mello has one of Nears toys held captive. How will Near get it back? Rated K for safety.


Near is playing alone in the play room surrounded by some action figures and toy robots. He sets up a war between the two with himself in the middle. 'If two sides were fighting about-' his thoughts are interrupted by the door slamming open the closed. He looks up seeing Mello walk in going straight for the couch with a book in his hand.

The blonde plunks down on the couch and opens the book to begin reading.

Near shrugs off the blondes actions as its something to just let him be with and continued his playing that helps him think about situations or just playing with the toys or puzzles.

There is few minutes of silence between the two except for the small sounds or mumbles Near would make as he plays with the toys he set up around himself.

Mello looks away from his book to the other boy in the room watching as the younger plays with the toys. He watches him for a little bit then he puts his book down getting up off the couch trying to not gain the albinos attention. He sits behind the younger and takes one of the toy robots hiding it behind his back.

Near turns around to move the toy robots only to find one missing and that the blonde, as he expected, is now sitting just behind the line of toy robots. "Give it back Mello." He says plainly.

Mello smirks. "Make me." He challenges.

Near sighs and shifts himself over closer to Mello. "Fine." He accepts the challenge. He leans in and seals his lips against the older's lips eyes closed making the blonde freeze. He pulls away and opens his eyes smiling holding the toy robot that Mello had taken. "Thank you." He waves the toy robot to make sure Mello knew what it was Near was thanking him for. He turns and continues playing just resuming from where he left off but he seems to actually have lost interest which is new to see to happen so suddenly.

Mello blinks a few times then growls. "That was a dirty trick!" He glares at Near. "Taking someone's first kiss just like that!" He snarls.

Near stops playing with his toys and looks to Mello over his shoulder only to turn away gathering the toys he had lost interest in into his arms. "It was mine as well Mello." He tells the blonde with full honesty.

Mello's eyes widen slightly and he touches his fingers to his lips for a moment as he processes that they both had lost their first kiss to each other. He moves his hand away from his mouth and he wants nothing to do other than to do it again with Near maybe take the kiss into a not so innocent one. He growls internally at himself about how he hates Near and how Near is his enemy! He can't feel like this!

Near stands taking the toys to the toy box dumping them in there except for the toy robot and action figure he brought from his room, those two toys stay in his arms. He turns to the small bookcase looking at the not too many books placed there mainly books from the library of the orphanage that are better off in a playroom or books left by orphans left there till put back by an adult. He turns away not interested in the books and leans against the wall next to the book case staring off into space and raising his hand that's not holding his toys to his hair twirling it.

Mello's internal argument over how he feels and how he should act is finally solved and he gets up walking over to the smaller boy. "Near…" He almost whispers as his feet shuffle closer to the youngers feet until they are standing so close if Mello put his hands on the wall on either side of Near he would have the other male pinned to the wall.

Near turns so his back is against the wall instead of his shoulder. He looks into Mellos eyes locking them in place there both finding they can't look away from each other. "Mello?"

Mello pauses for a moment before he leans in bringing his hands up to the wall on either side of Near and pecks him on the lips. "Then let me be your second and many more." He says softly but sweetly.

Near blinks and blushes making Mello grin to see color to the boys face.

The two share another kiss and they both enjoy it agreeing that these will be the first of many that they will have together.

AN:

And End! This is meant to be a quick little cute story. Got the idea when watching a YouTube video of Mello and Near. One of the pictures is of Near sitting on the floor in the library or some place (the pic wasn't shown for too long and I lost track of what video it was in when I processed this idea enough to make a good short sweet story) with toys around him. Mello sitting just outside of the rings of toys holding some sort of blue toy looking figure behind his back. Near has a speech bubble saying "Give it back" and Mello also has a speech bubble saying "Make me."

So hope you liked it and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet. I swear I will ASAP! Please forgive me.

Well its almost midnight and I have school tomorrow (Which sucks.) I have to try to get sleep so if insomnia's going to be a bitch I may start typing the next chapter to my other two stories that need updating.

Goodnight!

Mello.


End file.
